naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Kugo Ginjo
Kugo Ginjo '''is a Fullbringer and the leader of a fullbringer organization called Xcution. Background Physical Appearance Kugo has brown eyes and long dark hair that he keeps combed back, down to the nape of his neck. After being released from Tsukishima's Fullbring, Kugo lets his hair become messy with strands hanging over his face. He is tall and wears dark trousers and a light T-shirt, over which he wears a dark jacket that has a fur-covered collar. He also wears a thin chain necklace that has an X-shaped pendant attached to it. Personality Kugo is a calm and cool-headed individual. He is quite manipulative, shown when he attempted to hire Ikumi Unagiya to do a background check on Isshin Kurosaki, intentionally doing so in front of Ichigo in order to get his attention. According to a member of his group, he is a charming individual that apparently talked them into following him. He claims that he carries ramen around with him because he likes it. When not under the influence of Tsukishima's Fullbring, Kugo is shown to be very malicious and sadistic, delighting at Ichigo's emotional and physical pain. He also becomes very arrogant, bragging about his accomplishments and underestimating his opponents. History Powers and Abilities Inate Abilities *Master Swordsman Specialist - Kugo is a highly skillful swordsman, being able to hold his own against the likes of Tsukishima and Ichigo Kurosaki, having defeated the latter twice, though he lacked his Shinigami powers at the time. *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Endurance *Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant *Spiritual Power *Spiritual Awareness - Kugo is able to see and sense spiritual beings, such as Shinigami and Hollows, at a significant distance or determine what direction they are in. Fullbring '''Cross of Scaffold - Using Fullbring, Kugo is able to transform the Saltire pendant on his necklace into a large Claymore. The blade is a long, very wide, double-edged form of a longsword. The crossguard consists of a small red gem at the center and two straight ornate arms ending in simplistic version of a fleur-de-lis. The sword's handle runs thorugh a gold hollow space at the base of its blade. The handle is almost the same length of the blade itself. The part of the handle allows Kugo to attack opponents at closer ranges. *Energy Blade Enhanced Cross of Scaffold *Fullbring Absorption *Ability Replication **Partical Control of Invaders Must Die **Fullbring Armor **Getsuga Tensho (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer) *Fullbring Transference *Enhanced Spiritual Power *Enhanced Energy Blast Bankai *Enhanced Spiritual Power *Enhanced Getsuga Tensho *Energy Beam Equipment *Subsitute Shinigami Badge Relationships Friends/Allies *Shunkuro Tsukishima *Moe Shishigawara *Giriko Kutsuzawa *Jackie Tristan *Yukio Hans Vorarlberna *Riruka Dokugamine Former Friends *Ichigo Kurosaki *Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Orihime Inoue Enemies *Ichigo Kurosaki *Uryu Ishida *Orihime Inoue *Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Rukia Kuchiki *Renji Abarai *Byakuya Kuchiki *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Ikkaku Madarame *Kenpachi Zaraki *Jushiro Ukitake *Soul Society Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Human Category:Fullbringer Category:Substitue Shinigami Category:Xcution Category:Villains Alliance Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Bankai Users Category:Master Swordsmen Specialists Category:Minor Characters Category:Bleach Series Characters Category:Deceased